1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to displays, and more particularly to a display driver integrated circuit (DDI), and/or a display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various planar display devices have been developed which have less volume and weight than that of a related art cathode ray tube (CRT). Such planar display devices may comprise a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display device, an organic light emitting display device, etc.
The LCD device may display images by applying voltage to a liquid crystal injected between two glass substrates. That is, the light transmission of the liquid crystal injected between two glass substrates may be adjusted according to applied voltage. Images may be displayed according to the light transmission of the liquid crystal.
The OLED display device may display images using an OLED, which has an organic material layer, as an illuminating material, between an anode injecting holes and a cathode injecting electrons. The OLED produces its own light through recombination of electrons and holes in the organic material layer. At this time, the strength of light may be determined based upon the amount of current flowing into the OLED.